conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
National Security and Defense Council of Ukraine
|preceding1 = Defense Council National Security Council |jurisdiction =Ukraine |headquarters = 11 |employees = |budget = |chief1_name = Oleh Tyahnybok |chief1_position = Chairman of RNBO |chief2_name = Arseniy Yatsenyuk |chief2_position = Secretary of RNBO |parent_agency = President of Ukraine |website = www.rnbo.gov.ua/ |footnotes = }} National Security and Defense Council of Ukraine ( : Рада національної безпеки і оборони України), is an advisory state body to the President of Ukraine, locally referred by its abbreviation RNBOU. It is a state agency tasked with developing a policy of national security on domestic and international matters in advising the President of Ukraine (currently Oleh Tyahnybok). All the sessions of the council take place in the . The council is currently headed by Arseniy Yatsenyuk, who is also the Minister of Defense. History Defense Council The Defense Council was created by the provision of #1658-12 on October 11, 1991. Defense Council was defined as the highest state body of collegiate governing on matters of defense and security of Ukraine with following goals: * protection of sovereignty * constitutional order * territorial integrity and inviolability of republic * develop strategies and continuous improvement of policy in sphere of defense and state security * comprehensive scientific assessment of the military threat nature * determining position toward modern warfare * effective control over the execution of the tasks of the state and its institutions keeping defense capabilities of Ukraine at the level of defense sufficiency On January 23, 1992 the President of Ukraine appointed Myroslav Vitovsky as a secretary of the Defense Council, a position which Vitovsky held until November 30, 1995. Initial Composition * Chairman of the Supreme Council of Ukraine * Prime-Minister of Ukraine * Head of commission of the Supreme Council of Ukraine on issues of defense and state security of Ukraine * State Minister on issues of defense, national security and emergency situations in Ukraine * State Minister on issues of defense complex and conversion of Ukraine * Minister of Defense of Ukraine * Minister of Foreign Affairs of Ukraine * Director of the Security Service of Ukraine * Commander of Border Troops of Ukraine * Commander of the National Guard of Ukraine * Chief of Staff of the Civil defense of Ukraine After the establishment and elections of the President of Ukraine the composition of the council was reformed on April 9, 1992 by a provision of the Verkhovna Rada (Ukraine's parliament). * President of Ukraine * Chairman of the Supreme Council of Ukraine * Prime Minister of Ukraine * First Deputy Chairman of the Supreme Council of Ukraine * Minister of Foreign Affairs of Ukraine * Minister of Defense of Ukraine * Minister of Internal Affairs of Ukraine * Minister of Machine-building, Military-Industrial Complex and Conversion of Ukraine * Chief of the Security Service of Ukraine * Commander of the National Guard of Ukraine * Commander of the Border Guard Service of Ukraine National Security Council The Council was originally created under temporary provision on July 3, 1992 as the National Security Council, but significantly revamped and strengthened under President in 1994. The council was headed by a Presidential adviser in national security matters: * July 1, 1992 - April 19, 1993 Volodymyr Selivanov (Adviser of the President of Ukraine on national security matters - Secretary of National Security Council) ** before November 19, 1992 as State adviser of Ukraine on national security matters * December 1, 1993 - August 5, 1994 Valeriy Kartavtsev (Secretary of National Security Council) * August 5, 1994 - November 10, 1999 Volodymyr Horbulin (Secretary of National Security Council) ** since October 17, 1994 as Secretary of National Security Council - Adviser of the President of Ukraine on national security matters On August 23, 1994 President of Ukraine adopted new provision for the Council. After the adaptation of the Constitution of Ukraine on June 28, 1996, the provisions of the council (National Security and Defense Council of Ukraine) were outlined in the Article 107. Thus the National Security Council was merged with the already existing Defense Council of Ukraine and was adapted by the Presidential edict on August 30, 1996. Category:Ukraine (Altverse) Category:Government agencies in Ukraine